


Music in Me (Once in a Lifetime)

by orphan_account



Series: Disney Channel Original Movies!AU [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And also swearing and dirty talk, Chad!Ashton, F/M, Gabriella!Luke, HSM with less singing and more gay stuff, High School Musical 2!AU, M/M, Taylor!Michael, This is so AU guys but I hope you like it, Troy!Calum, some sexy times but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford, punkest nerd there is (or maybe nerdiest punk), is excited for to spend the summer with his new friends, Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood, and his boyfriend of 5 months, Ashton Irwin. Using his intelligence and surprisingly good organizational skills, he becomes the head planner for all events at Lava Springs Resort, courtesy of Calum. It looks like it will be an amazing summer.</p><p>But under all the plans hides a lot of drama. Michael thinks his parents might get a divorce, his job actually sucks, and he might be losing his boyfriend and best friend to someone who was their rival just a few months ago. Will everything destruct? Or will it just be him?</p><p>(Sequel to Til We're Separate Hearts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music in Me (Once in a Lifetime)

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is WAY more AU than my first one was, and will continue to get more AU throughout (but still follow the plot of HSM 2). That’s mostly because the point of view will be focused on Michael/Taylor, and there wasn’t much of her in HSM 2 so I added a bunch more stuff. Much more intense than the first. And, again, no spontaneous singing and I assume you’ve seen the movie. (It’s on Netflix too.) I don’t own High School Musical.

One of Michael’s favorite things about his basement is the fact that it’s essentially soundproof. And that means making out with his boyfriend while some random Spotify playlist of pop punk and rock music plays. 

They’re in the middle of “Always” by Blink-182, and in the middle of Michael slowly grinding on top of Ashton as they sit in the love seat (eyebrow waggle) while making out, when Ashton pulls away, fingers still in Michael’s hair, which is now bright red again after being bright red then blue then soft blue then blonde again. Embracing his punk side has been awesome. 

“What’s up?” Michael checks, slightly out of breath from being in complete control.

Ashton points to the wall, that in their current position, only he can see. Michael drops his hips lower onto Ashton, slightly on purpose, as he twists to see what Ashton’s talking about. 

“What? My One Direction poster again? I told you that was a phase but it still looks cool-”

“Look at the clock,” Ashton says, eyebrows furrowing and hand dropping from his hair. He automatically misses the feeling.

Michael looks. The digital clock reveals the time to be 10:45pm on the Thursday before their last day of junior year (thank god.) “What about it? You sleepy? You getting tired on me, Wildcat?” He teases his boyfriend. 

Ashton rolls his eyes at that. He could probably  _ outrun _ an wildcat with how strong and fit he is. “Fuckin’ right, Clifford. I’m talking about the fact we’ve definitely been in here for like four hours and no one has interrupted us.”   


“Not everyone has younger siblings and the mom from  _ Mean Girls _ ,” Michael says, getting a bit defensive.

Ashton turns red, “You said you wouldn’t bring that up again.”   


“Your mom offered to buy you lube, Irwin. When I was about to go down on you. I get to hold that over you for  _ life _ .”

Ashton exhales, but he’s smiling a bit. Then he gets serious again. “Where are your parents?”   


_ On some dumbass couples retreat to try to save their marriage _ is what he almost says, and what is probably the truth. But instead he says, “I think they wanted to do a mini-vacation thing before I’m stuck at home all break. They’re staying at a hotel for the weekend.”   


“And you’re all alone? They just left you?” He looks so concerned. 

Michael, on the other hand, is not. Ash doesn’t get it; his family, even though his father left ages ago (and Ash never speaks of him), is solid. He has such a good relationship with his mom and his siblings. Michael’s parents don’t even know that he’s gay; Ashton’s sister once tried to set Ash up once with a boy. Completely different living situations.

Michael lets his fingers play with Ashton’s golden hair, in curls that might be a bit too long but still look fucking amazing. “I told you, they kinda do that. It’s all good. I’m not a baby in a locked car. I’m a big boy,” Sick of talking about his parents, he grinds his hips into Ashton’s again, and revels in the way Ashton’s head kicks back. “I could prove it to you, if you want.”

Not verbally responding, Ashton leans forward and kisses him, grinding right back.

He’s so excited for the summer.

+   


_ Jesus, does Darbus not get that it’s the last day of school? _ Michael says, barely paying attention as she blathers on.

Normally, he’d be respectfully paying attention. He takes great pride in looking like a punk and actually being a nerd. Or geek, depending on who you ask. 

But he’s so tired because Ashton insisted on staying over and that meant inappropriate activities until midnight. And then more activities in the morning at an ungodly hour, because Ashton’s athletic internal clock wakes him early for his workouts even though basketball season’s been over for months. 

The clock ticks and ticks and ticks, but it won’t reach 2:15. He keeps sharing looks with Luke, his best friend. Luke’s only been at East High since January, but he’s already Michael’s best and closest friend. Making double dating easier, Luke is dating Calum Hood, Ashton’s best friend and teammate. 

Michael sighs at his hands, pale and tiny, temporarily distracted from Ms. Darbus’s rant on the elegance of theater or something. He’s not a fan of his hands, but he wonders how some finger tattoos would feel. They’d be hard to hide, but they’re inexpensive and he can move to somewhere cold and wear gloves or something. He always wanted to go to an Ivy League, and those are in cold places. But Ashton would probably want to go to some state school with a great sports program even though Michael’s been helping him with his grades-

He’s distracted from his thoughts as Luke excitedly taps his foot with his own. Michael looks up at the clock that seems to get bigger and louder as the hands move closer and closer to 2:15. Just ten more seconds to the bell rings.

He can almost taste the freedom, feel the summer breeze all over him. He wants it.

Five. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two.

One.

And everything descends into chaos.

+

Well, only minor chaos, to Michael’s chagrin. On the last day, homeroom is the last period, but students still need to finish clearing out their lockers. 

He and Luke are walking around, trying to find their boyfriends who could be anywhere in this humongous school. They manage to pick up Martha, one of their decathlon friends, and Halsey, the composer of the winter musical (whoops, sorry, musi _ cale _ ) that Luke and Calum rocked back in February. 

“I sassed Sharpay today,” Luke says, grinning.

“Fuck yeah! What did you do?”   


“You know how she does those stupid, fucking vocal exercises?” Michael nods, because he’s known that peroxide drama bitch for too long and she needs to be knocked down at least a dozen pegs. “I told her she helped me with the audition by using them.”   


“That’s harsh, I love it,” Halsey says. She may be tiny, but she is fierce.

“What are you guys gonna do over break?” Martha asks, after they continue cruising around.

“I need to find a job after I wrap up first aid training,” Luke says. “I want to go to a good college, and I’m worried about scholarships.” Ash is worried about the same thing, along with getting a car. (Michael overheard him talking about getting a ride for his “boy” and it actually made him blush. He’s so whipped.)

“Same!” Martha says, shaking her head, frustrated, “I’ve had like 5 job interviews but I haven’t gotten a single one.”

“We’re getting beat out by college kids,” Michael explains, “Major downside of living in a college town.” He knows because he’s tried. Not because of college, because he’s already gotten scholarships and his parents are paying for most of it (not telling his friends that right now) but because he wants to buy some tattoos and some more concert tickets for dates with Ashton. Plus, also just get out of the house. If he didn’t actively do something, he’d just lounge around his basement and play videogames all day. And with the way things are going at home, that can’t happen.   


“Damn UNM,” Halsey snarls, cursing the University of New Mexico. “I just want to play my original songs, but all they want is fucking chopsticks and elevator muzak.”

“I don’t want to babysit again,” Michael whines.

“I still can’t believe you’re a babysitter.” Halsey says.

“Yeah, who let you around children?” Luke teases.

“Fuck off, Twinkle Town,” Michael mocks, referencing the musical that his best friend nailed. “C’mon, let’s find the boys.”

As they round a corner, they find themselves at Luke’s locker. “I forgot, I left a book in there.”   


“Okay, we’re gonna check the gym,” Michael says, after affirming that with Halsey and Martha. But as they turn around, Michael’s engulfed in a hug from his muscular boyfriend. Partially distracted, he almost misses something major, but Halsey slaps his arm until they separate. 

And he’s glad she did, because then he’d miss Luke receiving a tiny and masculine (not that Luke would care but it is) necklace with a C on it.

“Aww!” Martha and Halsey both swoon as Luke just gently touches it in awe.

“Thank you.” Michael hears Luke say, and they spin around to kiss but then Ashton, with a one-track mind, walks over and dribbles the ball right by them.

“C’mon, dude, last hoops of the year,” Ashton says, throwing an arm around Cal to lead him away. “And thanks for fucking the curve, man-” Michael blushes, since Ashton thinks that Michael wants jewelry like that and Cal has now set the bar. Luke rolls his eyes at Michael conspiratorially as their boyfriends go off to the gym.

“It’s what we get for dating athletes,” Michael says.   


“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Luke smiles after them.   


“Loser. Whatever, let’s go. See you guys later!” Michael says to the girls, since he promised Luke and Cal that he’d safely drive Luke home. “Let’s discuss resumé fonts.”   
His best friend groans, “No, not again.”

+

“Ugh, what a semester,” Michael says, flopped out on his sofa in the basement. 

“It  _ was _ actually a pretty good one, thinking back on it,” Luke says, eternally optimist. “We won the decathlon. You and Ash finally got your heads out of your asses and started dating,” Michael rolls his eyes at that but smiles. “You met me...” Luke continues in the same tone, so Michael grabs a pillow and hits him in the crotch with it.

“Yeah, guess it was okay.” Michael shrugs, playing it cool even though he thinks Luke’s right. He can’t really hide his smile though. “You conquered your fear of performing in front of crowds.” He says, adding to the list. “Actually, only partially.”   


Luke blushes and cringes at the memory of him passing out ten minutes before opening night (Cal tried to be all  _ Sleeping Beauty _ about it, but Michael just ending up shoving an ice cube down his shirt, acting as best friend and stage manager). “Don’t remind me.”

“You’re the one making a trip down memory lane.”

Luke goes to respond but his phone starts buzzing. Ever since Ms. Darbus caught him, he’s kept his phone on vibrate. Loser.

“Hey, babe,” Luke says, instantly smiley. Calum, Michael guesses accurately, talks on the other line. “Yeah I’m with Michael... Yeah, we’ll come over ASAP.” Luke hangs up. “Cal has a surprise for all of us.”

“Then stop lollygagging, let’s go.” Michael pulls Luke up to his feet.

“What’s with all your old phrases?” Luke whines but keeps pace to Michael’s pace. Michael doesn’t bother answering as they drive off.

When they get to Cal’s house, everyone’s chilling on the basketball court, the players from before still in uniform.

Michael plops next to his boyfriend, who sits up and pulls him close. “We’re all here, Calum, the suspense is killing me,” Ash says.

Cal grins, “I got us all jobs!”   


There’s a brief pause before everyone explodes in excitement. “What?” “No way!” “How?” “Oh my god!” “FUCK YEAH!” (The last one courtesy of his boyfriend.)

Luke practically tackles Cal into a passionate makeout session on the court.

Once they finally break apart, due to the rest of them hitting them with towels, Cal explains, “I got this call from the guy at Lava Springs!”   


Michael knows the place, his parents go there sometimes for a staycation away from home. “That fancy resort just outside of town?” He clarifies.   


“Yeah! They said that they hire East High kids all the time, and he’s heard of-” There’s a slight pause as he considers his wording, Michael  _ sees _ it, “All of us, and they want us to work there!”   


“Waiting on rich people all summer?” Ash makes a face, “Sounds a bit... awful.”   


“They tip though!” Zeke says.   


“Not really,” Michael says, thinking of his own parents. 

“Don’t worry about anything yet, guys,” Luke says, “The job hasn’t even started.”   


“ _ We _ haven’t even accepted,” Martha says.

“I think we should,” Cal says, just as brightly as his boyfriend does, “The pay starts at $10 an hour and we get a ton of opportunities for promotion over the summer. It’ll be fun, plus we can all be together.”   


Honestly, the last part is a huge pull.

Michael watches Ash’s face. Sees his go from hesitation to loyal acceptance. “I’m in.”

After seeing that, he probably has the same look, “Me too.”

And everyone else starts to enjoy. “To summer!” Cal shoots a fist up into the air.   
“To summer!” They all cheer.

+

The uniform Michael, and all the other guys have to wear, is the most basic blue blouse (which the Basketball Pals refuse to acknowledge are actually blouses) and tan khakis. They’re not completely atrocious, but it’s not sweatpants. Plus, he took out all his piercings so he looks “professional” (Luke’s insistence.) He also dyed his hair dark black because his bright red also wasn’t “professional.” (Surprise, surprise, Luke’s insistence.)

None of them have gotten their specific job assignments yet, except for Luke who was volunteered as a new lifeguard when his first aid status was achieved. He gets to wear swim shorts and tank tops. That are  _ comfy _ . Lucky bastard.

Michael wasn’t that worried about their boss, because the boss sought  _ them _ out, and not the other way around, but he can hear them talk to Ash, Cal and Zeke in the most subtly harsh tone in the other room on their first day and shares a wince with Halsey.

His balls practically jump to his throat when the boss (a surprisingly intimidating, short man named Mr. Fulton) says, “Mr. Clifford, I’m told that you’re efficient.”

Michael goes to brush off the praise yet still agree when Mr. Fulton barrels on, “Prove it. You’re in charge of member activities and making sure they all go smoothly and  _ exactly _ how the members want. Keep me in sight at all times,” He does the pointy eyes thing. Michael swallows the lump (his balls) and just nods, too afraid to speak as a clipboard is shoved into his hands.

He looks down, eyes flitting over the schedules and times. He’ll be on his feet all shift. 

Fuck.

And also dealing with kids and parents and everything in between.

Double fuck.

He barely hears Halsey get her ass handed to her, apparently playing “mood and not new” music for three hours straight each day. What if she gets carpal tunnel? She looks about as distraught as Michael feels.

“Martha!” Fulton turns to her next, and now Michael is paying attention. “Chopping, cutting, preparing plates!” He says grandly, and she nods, excited. But then she watches her face falls as he says, “And I trust that I won’t have to reiterate no sneaking food off those plates, will I?” His eyes fall on her stomach then back to her face.

Michael lunges at him but Halsey and Ash, who has come to stand in solidarity with him, hold him back. Michael forces his face neutral, but he does send an apologetic look Martha’s way, who just shrugs, unfortunately used to it.

Fulton is just wrapping up with Zeke, who’s still way too excited (but he is like a puppy so that’s normal), when Ash approaches him, hesitantly. Michael has no idea where his boyfriend got the courage to talk to him but he kind of finds it hot.

“Uh, Mr. Fulton, your excellency, sir.” Damn, Michael hasn’t seen him stutter that poorly since Ms. Darbus issued detentions to them all back in January. “Would it be okay to draw straws to see which of us has to wait on Sharpay?”   


There’s a pleasant look on Mr. Fulton’s face. “Oh, none of you will be waiting on Sharpay.” The entire room deflates, but then the look disappears off Fulton and he immediately becomes a stone cold asshole, “You will be  _ serving Miss Evans _ .”

“Who’s that?” Jason asks. Michael and Halsey share a wince again. After they became friends, they started an unfortunate habit of sharing bitchfaces whenever something cringe happened. Now it can’t stop.

Fulton huffs a bit and walks over to stand right in front of Jason, “You must refer to every member by Ms, Mr, or Mrs, along with their last name. Is that clear?” 

Jason nods, clamping his lips together. 

Suddenly, Luke walks in, beaming like sunshine. “Wow, it smells so good in here, and I’m starving! What’s for lunch?” As he talks they all try to cut him off, but Fulton has already set his phasers on him.

“Mr. Hemmings.” They stand in each other’s way. Luke is way taller, but Fulton is more intimidating, “It seems to me that your lunch break doesn’t start for 3.5 minutes. Let’s hope no members drowned in your absence.”

Luke, always a quick learner, says nothing but nods. 

Fulton turns to all of them, “ _ Henceforth _ , do clock in and out on time. Three infractions of any time and your employment is terminated.” He makes that execution motion across his neck, flits his eyes over all of them for emphasis, then leaves.

“That guy scares me,” Martha says. Halsey rubs her arm.

“I’m starting to miss detention with Ms. Darbus. How fucking sick is that?” Ash says. 

“What did you get us into?” Halsey says, quietly, to Cal.

Cal grimaces, “Come on! We got a hoop out back, two free meals a day, and we only have to wear these stupid outfits on duty. Now who’s with me? What team!?” 

“Wildcats!” Luke, Martha, Zeke, and Halsey are the only ones who do it, along with some other people from the Wildcats. Michael does so too, but halfheartedly. Ashton does not.

“How did we get from the top of the world, to the bottom of the heap?” He throws his dish towel lightly at Cal’s face.

“I don’t recall you mentioning that our boss was such an ass,” Michael adds, not meaning to pile on.

“We can handle Fulton,” Zeke steps in. “We’ve handled Darbus.”   


“Darbus wasn’t in charge of our salary.” Michael points out.

“What the fuck did you get us into?” Ashton says, looking around.

“Guys, come on, break it up,” Luke says, and Michael does notice that they all seemed to be ganging up on Calum.

“We can work this out!” Cal says. “I know it’s a grind, but we can have fun while working here. The summer isn’t ruined.”   


“We’ll see, bro.” Ashton says, a slight smile on his face. “And that’s all you’re getting from me after that pounding.” 

Calum grins, “Fair.” They hear Fulton’s voice from the hallway, so they all feign productivity.

They can do this.

Right?

+

Coming home from work, all Michael wants to do is relax. That’s impossible, thanks to the fact he’s face down on his bed in his room and all he can hear is his parents fighting at 10 at fucking night.

“Who is she?” “You lying whore!” “Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” “Asshole!” “Bitch!”

They fight all the time. He can’t sneak out or down because then his parents would see, and he doesn’t want them to know that he knows. He’s trapped, with music blaring and it still not being loud enough.

He just wants a break from their fighting. That’s the whole reason he did the scholastic decathlon and all those academic clubs. He wasn’t good at sports or art, and he knew that if he could get scholarships, he could get out of there. And he will. But he kind of hates summers, because there’s no break.

Thankfully, he gets saving in the form of a text from Luke.

Luke: I just had the best-worst date of my life.

Michael practically falls off his bed to get his phone, so grateful for the distraction.

Michael: Wait, the best-worst like the most worst date ever, or a date that was both amazing and awful?

Luke: Second one.

Michael: What happened???? Cal is usually so good at dates!

He should know, he hears  _ so many _ stories. Ash and him aren’t like that, but when they double date Calum usually persuades them to do something fun and exciting.

Luke: He is! 

So Luke sends like five texts worth of details to explain what happened. Essentially, Calum had been all romantic and planned a picnic for the on the golf course. They talked, had fun, and it was  _ almost _ ruined by the sprinklers going off as they were about to make out. But it was salvaged by them running about more and dancing. But then Fulton saw them, and Luke got his first official strike against him.

Michael: But Cal didn’t?

There’s a long pause.

Luke: I actually don’t think he did.

Michael: That’s awful.

Luke: Yeah kind of... But we’re doing the talent show! I’m so excited.

They all agreed to do the talent show, as junior staff, that the resort throws every year. Michael’s a bit hesitant because Sharpay probably runs the show, and he’d have to deal with her as Event Coordinator and also Show Monkey.

Michael: Should be fun.

Luke: Be more excited.

Michael: Should be FUN!!!!1111!!!1!!1!1

Luke: Much better.

Luke: I’m going to bed, see you at work tomorrow.

Michael: Night loser.

Luke: Night nerd.

Michael, with a sigh, loses that distraction and decides to text his boyfriend. 

Michael: Ash you up??? 

Michael: Ashtonnnnnnn

Michael: :(

With a forlorn sigh, he throws his phone to the cushiony floor and covers his face with pillows. Hopefully he can drown them out.

+

Michael gets a text from Ashton that morning before work, and he’s all cute and apologetic and he explains just how wrecked he was from work and he fell asleep as soon as he went home. Michael forgives him pretty quickly.

The work week goes by fairly quickly. It becomes routine, dealing with shrieking brats under the age of 12. But he gets some extra cash, and some parents are so grateful for the reprieve that he gets tips. He got a $50 bill from one mom who looked exhausted. He would have given it back but, after dealing with her kid, he definitely figured he earned it.

Luke likes lifeguarding, and Ash doesn’t mind being a busboy and waiter. Michael also just thinks he’s having fun with Cal again. His boyfriend hasn’t said much on the subject, but sometimes they get too busy to hang out just the two of them. He’s glad they can hang out again, even if it is shit work.

The kids are doing some putting on the golf course, and one kid purposefully swings the putter and hits him in the shin. Stars explode behind his eyes and at the point of injury.

“Geoffrey! Dude, don’t do that!” He snaps at him, clutching at his leg that is throbbing in pain.

The kid huffs at him, but does stop being a dick for the rest of the time so Michael is relieved.

Limping back with the kids, he’s checking his schedule to see where he wants to be next when someone smacks the clipboard out of his hands and on the ground.

Michael looks up and sees a parent. One of the ones with prada sunglasses that cost more than he makes in a week and revealing the most ridiculously fake cleavage.    
“How  _ dare _ you speak to my son that way!” She shrieks, drawing attention to them, and Michael feels his face burn under the embarrassment of it.

Michael looks down and sees Geoffrey, looking at him smugly. Punk ass bastard. 

“You must be Geoffrey’s mother. I’m-”   


“I don’t give a damn who you are! You’re a pathetic service worker and you had the gall to disrespect my son?! He’s gonna go to Harvard!”   


“He’s 9.” Michael says, unable to keep the deadpan out of his voice. “And he bashed my leg in with a putter.” He lifts up his pant leg to reveal a reddening bruise that still hurts. 

She sputters at him, “I demand a refund!”   


“Take it up with-” He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. “Usually, our events for children are nonrefundable, but here, let me get Mr. Fulton, he’s in charge here. Just wait a moment,  _ ma’am _ .”

She huffs and Michael walks (limps) over to Fulton, who’s rubbing a temple with one hand while the other listens to a walkie-talkie. He can vaguely hear Sharpay’s voice on the other end.

“What is it, Clifford?” He asks, agitated.

Well, Michael’s only gonna make that worse. He explains the situation and walks Fulton over to the woman.

“I demand that he apologize for speaking to my child in such a way!”   


“What did he say?”   


The kid says, “He said ‘to fucking stop you little prick.’”   


Michael gasps, “No, Mr. Fulton sir, I’d never swear in front of the kids-”   


“Mr. Clifford here is an upstanding employee. There have been no other complaints of him swearing, and I believe him when he says that he wouldn’t. Did I hear you say that Mr. Huntzberger here injured you?”   


Wordlessly, shocked by the alliance, Michael lifts up his pant leg again. Fulton makes a show of looking at it.

“That could be grounds for a lawsuit, Ms. Huntzberger. Mr. Clifford here is also a minor, and if you-”   


“We won’t be coming back,” She interrupts him, huffily, then drags her kid away.

They wait until they’re gone.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Fulton-” Michael starts to say but Mr. Fulton just turns to him.

“Get back to work, Clifford.” And then he’s gone. 

+

Michael rushes back to the kitchen during his lunch break, excited to tell everyone about the decent streak that Fulton revealed but he enters just as Ashton is whimpering, dipping his feet into buckets filled with ice.

“What happened?” Michael asks, rushing to his side. 

Ash snarls a bit, shivering, “Fuckin’ Sharpay,” He stammers out. “She lugs me around like a fucking baggage monkey and flirts with Calum the entire time-”   
Calum looks up, holding ice to his own shoulder, “She did not.”   


“You’re blind then, bro,” Ash says, “She was blinking so fast it was like her eyelids were about to fall off.”   


Martha snorts as she chops an onion, “She was  _ fluttering her eyelashes _ . It’s a girl flirting thing.”

“Which you obviously wouldn’t know,” Halsey says, eating an apple smirkily.    


“She looked like her eyes were having a seizure,” Ash maintains, and Michael laughs. 

“She also tried to hit me with a golf cart.”   


Michael stops laughing, “She did?” He’ll kill that blonde bitch.

“ _ No _ she didn’t,” Calum says, cuffing Ashton’s ear gently, “She’s just so self-centered she probably didn’t even see you.”

“She saw me and she wanted me out of the way so she could flirt with you more.” 

Michael, assuaging, kisses Ashton’s cheek, and he feels him deflate a bit. Good.  Michael needs to check his schedule again.   


“In front of her parents? C’mon, dude,” Cal says as Halsey gets Ash more ice.

“Whatever, next time I see Country Club Barbie I’m gonna launch her and her pink cart straight into the lake.” His voice is all rough and grumbly and it should not be turning Michael on.   


“I’ll build the ramp, buddy.” Michael turns to see Cal reassuringly hit his shoulder. 

“Irwin!” Mr. Fulton’s voice appears out of fucking nowhere. “This is a kitchen, not a day spa.” Ash winces but he does get out of the buckets.

Mr. Fulton continues, “You and Jason suit up for dinner duty in the dining room.” Ashton nods, respectfully and goes to dry off.

“Hood! You have 5 minutes to change and then come with me.” He holds up an outfit, including a bright blue tie. “In case you’re not familiar with this particular item of clothing, it goes around your neck.” He mockingly places it around Cal’s shoulders. “Like a dog collar. Or a noose.” Dramatic pause as he flips it so it loops. “Chop chop.”

Ashton and Michael share a look.

And Michael decides right then and there he won’t share the whole story about Fulton.

+

Michael’s parents are gone, (some dinner appearance thank god), and he’s facetiming Luke in his living room. They don’t normally FaceTime, but Luke seemed pretty distraught over text.

“So you got another strike and Calum didn’t?” Michael clarifies after Luke spills the whole story of their little date. How it was all moonlit and romantic and they were about to kiss swimming in the water and then... completely ruined by Fulton coming by and interrupting the two of them. Major boner kill, apparently.

Luke goes to fight that but then he nods.

“And Calum was already an hour late to the date?”   


“Yeah, but Fulton-”   


“Fuck Fulton, Cal should still be able to at least text you if something’s going on. You had total radio silence.”   


Luke sighs, “He was late to one date-”   


“Yeah, right  _ now _ it’s one date, but just because Calum is a nice guy but that doesn’t mean he won’t be able to take you for granted in the future.” Michael is sometimes worried that Luke thinks he’s not good enough for Calum, which makes him sad because they’re utterly perfect for each other.   


“So now you’re a guy expert?” Luke says, teasing, but it’s obvious he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

Michael drops it, “You’re right, wanna come over?”   


“Nah, I promised my mom I’d watch a movie with her. But later this week though, promise.”   


“Good. Have fun with Mama Liz for me.”   


“I will.”

They wave goodbye and hang up, and Michael sighs. He’s starving but doesn’t feel like cooking. He’s about to order pizza or Chinese or something when his doorbell rings. 

He peeks in the peephole, and is relieved to see it’s Ashton. And he’s holding a large pizza box.

This is just like his fantasies, except for the fact that Ashton’s not naked. But it’s still perfect.

“Hey!” He unlocks and swings open the door. “What are you doing here?”   


“You mentioned your parents were out tonight so I figured pizza was a good idea.” He’s a bit sheepish, and Michael feels a weird sense of accomplishment that he can make his athletic superstar boyfriend blush.

“It is,” Michael kisses him over the box. “C’mon, to the basement.”

With only a couple pizza slices remaining and some shitty movie on low on the TV, they’re curled up close together, and Michael’s almost asleep but then his boyfriend says, “Do you wish I was more romantic?”

“What?” Michael says, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at his curly-haired companion.

“I mean, we don’t go on dates where we have to get dressed up. Or even leave our houses. And I don’t get you presents.”   


“You got me pizza,” Michael says, half-smirking because he thinks Ashton is joking. But then his boyfriend keeps talking.   


“Pizza doesn’t last forever,” He looks genuinely distraught, “I don’t get you jewelry and take you on picnics to the park-”

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey,” Michael pulls Ashton so he’s resting against his chest and runs his fingers through his hair, “I don’t need any of that stuff. I don’t even want any of that stuff. I just want to hang out with you in any way I can. So what if pizza doesn’t last forever? Tonight will, in my memories.” He almost winces at how ridiculous that sounds, but at least his boyfriend looks assuaged.   


Ashton exhales and doesn’t look him in the eye, “Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m just so stressed with this fucking job and colleges and I don’t even know where I want to go-”   


And so Ashton talks about it, and Michael barely says anything, just lets him know he’s there holding his hand and playing with his hair.

It may not be the porno moment Michael was expecting, but he thinks it’s what they needed.

+

Michael decides that things only get worse for everyone when Calum gets a promotion and everyone else is left in the dust. Fulton tells Calum in front of the entire fucking kitchen, including the new salary and everything. And that just makes everyone more tense and exhausted. 

Ashton barely makes time for Calum  _ or _ Michael anymore. But he’s kind of okay with that, because it’d probably be miserable company in both ways.

Sighing, Michael’s walking across the golf range and making notes with some other workers and kids when he sees Cal standing with Sharpay, and she’s posing cutely on her all-pink golf club when she’s not fucking up hits left and right. He looks at the grand schedule: Beginner Golf Swinging.

He steps closer to hear when Sharpay steps closer to Cal so  _ he _ can hear, because she’s turning her flirting game way up. And he can see that Calum sees it too. 

And they’re talking about fucking shoes. And clothes. That Sharpay must have bought for him.

Scowling, Michael continues to go find Luke.

And he does, like immediately. And he’s standing with his boyfriend, who looks cute as hell in his waiter uniform. They’re already watching from the main part of the resort. Michael rushes over. 

“That bitch has more moves than an octopus in a wrestling match,” Michael says before he thinks. But hey, it makes Ashton laugh.

“Nah, he knows how to swim,” Ashton says, full of confidence in his “bro.”

“Cal can handle himself.” Luke says, but since he looks a bit sad Michael doesn’t say anything about the conversation he overheard. 

Also because he really doesn’t have to, since Cal is doing the “let me guide your arms to the putter and stand behind you and show you how to swing” move. 

“Whatever,” Luke says, definitively, then turns to Michael, “Let’s go eat.” They share the same lunch break now. Luke immediately turns away from the trainwreck before them.    


Michael stays a second to say goodbye to Ash. But the short blonde says it first, “I gotta go too, catch ya later?” 

“Yep,” Michael says blushing a bit. Then he turns just in time to see little Miss Peroxide hit a perfect hit when Cal’s not paying attention. That conniving little bitch.

At lunch with Luke, Michael can see how sad his best friend is, and he’s overcome with a need to fix it. 

“Hey, we have that employee softball game coming up, right?”   


“Right,” Luke says, waiting for the punchline.

“That’s gonna be so much fun, and we get to see our boys get dirty.” Michael pokes his shoulder. 

Luke finally smiles for the first time the entire lunch, “That’ll be fun.”   


“We could even play if we wanted.”   


They share a look. Then laugh together. Michael feels so victorious until Luke says, 

“Knowing Cal, at least these days, he’s gonna be so late he misses the game.” And the frown is back.

Michael goes to reassure him but then Ashton stomps in, shouting something about swiss to Zeke. He steps right up to them, “You know, you were right,” He says to the two of them, but mostly Michael, “There’s a guy that looks just like Calum Hood but I have no fucking clue who he is.”

Ashton falls down on the chair between them. Not sure what else to do, Michael slides him his chips, which he eats hungrily, and sadly. 

Then lunch break is over.

+

Michael can feel something stressing out Luke as they go to the baseball game in style (AKA a golf cart) while their boyfriends get ready. Or, judging by the look on Luke’s face, just Michael’s boyfriend.

So Michael starts telling him jokes from the internet and when they finally start to work, they run into Ryan. (Not literally, thankfully, since Michael would not be able to survive getting sued by the Evans family.)

“Hey Ryan!” Luke says, suddenly perky, “No rehearsals?” 

“Nah, my sister is...” He looks so sad but trying not to be sad, “Working up something new.”   


“So are you free to come to the softball game?” Luke asks.

Michael remembers from rehearsals of the Musicale, and Luke and Ryan actually got along fairly well backstage since they had to do dance numbers together if Calum couldn’t make it or just regular .

“I’m not staff. I wasn’t invited.” He turns to leave.

And Michael just feels so bad for him. And he’s so sick of everyone being sad.

“Everyone’s invited,” Michael jumps to say.

He looks over at them, a hesitant smile on his face.

“Hop in,” Luke gestures.

“All right,” Ryan says, and he joins them on the golf cart. And Michael drives them to the game.

On the diamond, Michael makes a point of driving right up to home plate. (He knows that much.) 

Ashton, Halsey, and Martha all meet them there. 

“Did Fulton send you out here to spy on us?” Ashton asks, somehow both casual and accusatory.

“Nah, my sister did,” Ryan says, just as casual. “She thinks you guys are gonna steal her talent show.”   


They all snort, all the Wildcats anyway.

“No worries, we were gonna do the show, but then Calum bailed on us. Whatever,” Zeke says, very much not whatever.

“What do you mean ‘whatever’?” Luke asks.

Michael agrees, “It’s our summer, remember?”

Halsey adds, “I thought we decided doing the show would be fun” with Martha adding her own noise of agreement.

The basketball Wildcats all voice their disagreements, with Jason saying, “None of us even know how to put on a show.”   


“No,” Luke agrees then hops out of the golf cart, “But he does,” He puts his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, who looks taken aback. “If we have a  _ real _ director putting it together, it could be great!” 

Michael frowns to himself. He was stage manager for the Musicale, and he kind of assumed he and Halsey would be spearheading their part of the talent show. 

Luke is already talking again, this time to Ryan, “Have the employees ever won a Star Dazzle Award?”

Ryan gets all blushy, “Hey now...”   


“I know what you can do, Ryan, why not do it for us?” He asks.

A weird feeling sinks Michael’s gut. And he’s not sure why.

It’s interrupted by his boyfriend stepping up, “If you want to play ball, grab a mitt. But I don’t dance.”

“You  _ don’t _ or you  _ can’t _ ?” Ryan raises an eyebrow and steps up as well.

Michael twists an earring, since he puts them in for breaks since he’s terrified they’ll heal. There’s definitely tension between the two of them over there, and it makes his stomach knot even more.

Everyone but him laughs.

“You just dance or do you play ball too?” Ashton asks.   


“A little,” Ryan shrugs.

They do a weird thing with the baseball to decide who bats first, Michael assumes. Actually, looks like it’s up to who pitches first, and Ryan does.

A bit lost, Michael just drives back off the field to go find a spot with Luke.

Hopefully the knot disappears by the end of the game.

+

The game ends, Wildcats winning of course, but the knot in Michael’s stomach only grows bigger. From his spot in the stands, all he can see is Ryan and Ash trash-talking each other. But there’s something sexual about it. And it makes him uneasy. He tries to talk to Luke about it, but he’s too busy cheering.

They all have a giant picnic afterwards, and Michael’s getting himself a hot dog with some chips. When he looks over to call to Ashton to see if he needs another bag of chips, he sees Ryan all cozy up against Ash and-  _ are their fucking clothes switched? What the fuck did I miss? _

Michael looks down at himself, then back at Ryan.

Ryan, and not even in an offensive way, is like a twink. (Michael did a  _ lot _ of research when he discovered he was gay into all the lingo and such.) He’s tiny and skinny and svelte and he has really nice arms and he doesn’t want punk-ass tattoos and or have dyed hair.

Michael on the other hand is way too tall, his tummy is a  _ tummy _ it’s all pudged out and he’s more flab than bone.

Why would Ashton want Michael when he could have Ryan?

He watches as Luke goes up and shakes Ryan’s shoulder, and congratulates him on a good game. Halfheartedly, he goes up behind his own boyfriend and wraps his arm around him, hopefully sending off “fuck off he’s mine” vibes Ryan’s way.

“Nice hat,” He says, flicking it playfully like he’s not bothered. But he is.  _ Ashton _ is wearing  _ Ryan’s _ hat. Ashton wears nothing of Michaels, and Michael used to wear his jersey sometimes, back when he went to games. Now he has nothing of Ash’s. 

He focuses back on Ryan and Ashton, and the hat. If this were the 1950s, it would be like giving him your letterman jacket. Michael kinda wants to throw up. 

“Thanks Mikey!” Since when has Ash called him Mikey? “Ryan lent it to me.”   


“You might as well keep it,” Ryan says with a charming shrug, “It looks better on you.”   
Michael might actually vomit.

+

Michael just wants a fucking break. His head is killing him, his feet want to fall off, and his stomach is gnawing at his insides. He sits himself on the kitchen stool. He has ten minutes before he has to be somewhere, and he might use a butcher knife to chop off his legs so he has an excuse to not show up. 

Suddenly, Calum walks in. And things slow to a stop as much as they can in a kitchen.

“Hey Lebron, how’d it go with the Redhawks?” Zeke asks. It’s not even sarcastic, Zeke is just that decent of a guy.

“Oh you know, they’re very tall.” Calum brushes him off a bit as he grabs food for himself.

“We got Vince from maintenance to play, in case you were wondering,” Zeke says, and this time he sounds a bit vindictive but mostly sad.

Oh right, Michael thinks to himself. They were supposed to do a 2 on 2 basketball thing. Guessing since Cal wasn’t at the baseball game, he was with the Redhawks.

Wow, he could be Sherlock Holmes with those detective skills.

“Maybe we could play later today,” Calum says, but it’s distracted and half-hearted. Michael winces.

Ashton, who’s resting against the center table, straights his shoulders, “I dunno. Check with Vince.”   


“Hey, Mr. Evans set up the workout, not me,” The black-haired wildcat shrugs off the blame.

Ash snarls, “Did you even fuckin’ ask to include us?  _ Captain _ ?”   


Calum drops his plate on the metal table, and it clatters dramatically. “I didn’t go looking for the Redhawks. The Redhawks found me. Ok?” His voice is tense and harsh. “I didn’t sign up for this golf job. Fulton offered it. I said yes. My fucking decision. But I show up to work, same as you. So why don’t you shut the hell up.” He turns away like the conversation is beneath him.   


“You get a goddamn speck of dirt on your pants, and someone dry cleans you!” 

Calum’s snarling too. They look feral. “Like you wouldn’t do the same thing-”   


Ashton smacks his hand on the table, “If I was a good as you?”

“I did  _ not _ say that.” Calum steps back a bit.

Ashton leans forward, “You didn’t have to!”   


“Yeah, and neither did you!” 

They both step away from the table to stand right in front of each other. Michael’s too shocked to move. 

Ashton talks, sure and loud, “We didn’t vote you captain because your jump shot,” He hisses the phrase. “We voted you because you normally know what’s up. But I guess things change.” He seems deflated now. And Michael just wants to give him a hug.

Ashton probably wants  _ Ryan _ to give him a hug.

He stops himself.  _ Not the time. _

“You think you got me all figured out?” Calum’s tone is dripping with condescension. “I don’t think so. And I don’t fucking answer to you.” He points at him right in his face.   


“Maybe you should start answering to yourself!” Ashton smacks the hand away. “And not  _ Sharpay _ .” 

They’re right in the other’s face. But no fists are flying. Michael and Zeke and Jason share a look: they’ll intervene when the fists are flying.    


“We have been like brothers since pre-school,” Ash says, and he sounds both furious and tired. “If I don’t know who you are these days, who does?  _ Sharpay _ ?”   


“Stop bringing up Sharpay!” Calum snaps.

“I will when you stop flirting with her and breaking Luke’s heart-”   


That train of thought is cut off by Mr. Fulton walking in. “Excuse me. You’re all being paid to work, not play Dr. Phil. Chop-chop!” He flails a hand. Everyone feigns productivity.

Michael watches as Ashton and Calum stare each other down. Then turn away from each other in annoyance and disgust.

Then everyone actually goes back to work.

+

Michael wishes he could get a massage. Or maybe just sleep for 50 hours. A nice coma to get his some goddamn sleep and peace and quiet.

He hasn’t been sleeping. His parents are fighting near-constantly when they’re there. Tonight they’re out (he has no idea where they are when he gets home but they left way too much pizza money on the counter that he pockets.) Ashton’s not texting him. Luke’s not texting him. He had to spend all day with the mother of the guy who might be stealing his best friend and boyfriend away from him and have her practically throw flowers at him in order to get the “perfect centerpiece” after a 8 hour day.

A coma sounds so nice.

He looks at the clock. It’s 7 o’clock. And he’s looking at his fingers. His pale, chubby, short fingers and decides he wants a finger tattoo.

He knows where Calum got his tattoos, and checks their site. They close at 10.

It can’t take that long. Or expensive. He checks their basic rates. 

He beams as he finds it completely affordable. He calls them and sets up an immediate appointment.

He calls Ash and is sent to voicemail. He leaves a quick voicemail saying to “Call me immediately” and he doesn’t get a callback, but he does get a text.

Ashton: Sorry Mikey, I’m out with Ryan! I’ll call you later.

Oh okay then.

He texts Luke this time, not willing to be more embarrassed.

Michael: Hey dude, I’m getting one of my tattoos! Wanna come with?

Luke: Sorry!! I’m at Ryans, I’ll talk to u later! 

What the fuck?    


Are they both at Ryan’s?   


This is literally Michael’s worst nightmare.

Stomach sick, he holds his head between his hands and forces himself to calm down.

Fuck them.

He doesn’t need them there. He’s wanted these tattoos for ages. He may not be legal, but he can copy his mom’s signature and has a decent fake.

He’s getting a goddamn tattoo.

+

Two fingers of Michael’s are wrapped in Saran wrap, since Michael got two tattoos instead of one. Luckily, both were under $100 including tip. And they turned out awesome. Michael’s so pumped. 

On his right hand middle finger, he got an X. And on his left hand thumb, he got an anchor.

He goes on snapchat to maybe brag about it on his story, but he sees that both Ash and Luke updated theirs. Without sending him anything.

On Luke’s, it’s Ryan and Ashton playing Just Dance, with Luke and other voices cheering in the background.

Is that Zeke? Is that Martha? Is that Halsey?

Michael has never felt so destroyed after such a high.

Like watching a car crash, he opens Ashton’s story. Ashton’s in selfie mode, and he’s playfully jumping around Ryan.

“Ooh! Dancer boy! I beat you!!” He’s giggling hysterically and Ryan is rolling his eyes, fond. 

“What happened to ‘I don’t dance’?” Ryan mocks.   
“I didn’t have to! I still beat ya!” Ashton keeps laughing as it cuts off at 10 seconds.

Michael looks at his hands. And tries to remember that same euphoria he was just feeling. 

It doesn’t come to him.

Blinded by fury, he puts in all his piercings and goes to the grocery store.

He has hair dye to buy.

+

That morning, Michael walks into the kitchen. But not like he did the day before. This morning, he has his piercings in (even his eyebrow one) and his hair is no longer dark black. It’s bright green. It was a total bitch to do, and it took forever, but he bleached the black out and dyed the green in. Combined with his punk, exhausted attitude and green hair, he looks like Betelgeuse. And he likes it. 

“Michael sorry I didn’t call back-” Ashton steps up to him and then stops. “What the fuck?”   


“Way to greet your boyfriend,” Michael says. “If that’s even true anymore.”   


Ashton looks genuinely confused and partially heartbroken, “What are you talking about?”   


Michael ignores him and addresses the silent kitchen, “Got a message from Fulton.” It was on his clipboard that’s in his locker each morning. And they’re all staring at him, with varying degrees of shock at his new look. “Employees are kicked out of the Star Dazzle Whatever show. We have to work instead.”   


Everyone’s so confused and probably hurt but Michael doesn’t really give a shit. He feels hungover without the fun of drinking and it’s pissing him off.

Luke gently pulls him off to the side, “Michael, what’s going on? Your hair is crazy and you’re wearing your piercings-”   


“I’m surprised you noticed,” Michael shakes his hand loose like Luke’s touch burns him. And right now it does. And not just because his tattoos hurt. “I thought you were too busy being distracted by Calum  _ and then _ Ryan.”   


“What? Michael-”   


“ _ Don’t _ .” He turns away from him and goes to leave but he’s stopped.

“What do you mean about the employees-” Martha interrupts, sounding so sad. 

“It’s in the flyer,” He hands it to her. She looks at his hand.

“Michael, did you get a tattoo?” 

He holds his hands up in a mocking backwards jazz hands. “Two.”   


Ashton’s voice is soft but steady, “Michael, when did you-”   


“Last night. Which you’d know if you called me instead of dancing with Evans.”   


“We were just blowing off some steam-”   


“Without me?” Michael staggers back as Ashton reaches out for him. He relishes the hurt look that passes over his face.

“We just-”   


“Whatever. I have work to do-”   


Michael goes to leave but then Fulton enters, “I assume that Clifford informed you all-” He stops and looks at Michael. Michael is a giant beacon for attention today. And he’s not sure he wants it anymore.

“Is your hair a non-natural color? Are you wearing piercings?” Fulton steps up to him, and he’s frighteningly intimidating for a short guy. “Do you have visible tattoos?” He grabs for the still red markings.

“Hey, they’re still fresh,” Michael outs himself, taking his hand away.   


“Remove those at once.”   


“With a cheese grater?” Michael says dryly.

Fulton is not in the mood. The air crackles with tension, and it’s not sexual (like it was between Ashton and Ryan). 

“I was talking about your piercings, Mr. Clifford. But I think I have a better idea. Why don’t you take the day off.”   


Michael’s not sure if he wants to fight it. Or if he should.

He decides against it, and just leaves.

At home, he’s about to burst into tears. What the hell happened to today? That didn’t feel like him. He doesn’t say passive aggressive shit to his boyfriend and best friend- 

Fuck. 

Is Ashton still going to be his boyfriend after this?

He’s about to storm up the stairs and sulk in his room when he finally hears the sounds of his parents fighting. “Well then why don’t you just leave then?!” His mom is shouting.

And he just fucking snaps.

“Yes! Both of you! Fucking leave!” Is that him shouting? He barely registers the two of them walking into the room, staring at him in utter shock. “All you do is fight and it’s driving me up the fucking wall,” He’s out of breath. 

He feels trapped. Work sucks. Home sucks. Where doesn’t suck? 

“I need to get out of here.”

He grabs his keys from the key bowl he’d routinely tossed them in and immediately leaves again. 

+

Michael drives in circles and turns until he sees something familiar. And the first familiar thing he sees is East High.

He pulls into the empty parking lot and sits in one the tree-box things with a giant E on them. Momentarily, he wishes he was short enough to have his feet dangle. Short enough to be cute with Ashton. Like Ryan.

Michael realizes he’s suddenly crying, but he’s not surprised. 

He tries to breathe, but it’s easier said than done. He might be having a panic attack, and he hasn’t gotten those since his first couple decathlons. 

Eventually it just seems like his body gives up, and he’s sprawled out on the grass, staring up at the darkening sky. How long has he been out there?

He’s distracted by a whistle. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised to find you here,” It’s Ryan’s voice.

Michael sighs as he finally leans up, “What do you want?” He rubs at his tear-streaked face.   


“Everyone’s looking for you,” Ryan says by way of explanation, “And Luke texted me-”   


“Of course he did,” Michael says bitterly, sniffing. 

Ryan’s confused, “What does that mean?”   


“It means that you’re stealing my best friend and my boyfriend away from me. They don’t talk to me anymore. They talk to you.”   


“Because we’re working on the show!” Ryan says, “And trust me, they keep talking about you and how much they wish you were there.” 

The rehearsals are during lunch break, and Michael wants to go, but his feet are so fucking done by that point in the day, that he can’t even think about dancing. Sometimes he watches, but recently he just avoids them.

Michael doesn’t say anything, because he’s not sure if everything adds up.

“Listen,” Ryan says, sitting next to him. “This summer has been rough on everyone, and for a lot of reasons. You just need to cut everyone some slack-”   


“That’s fucking rich, Evans,” Michael says, standing up. “ _ I _ need to cut  _ everyone _ a break? What about my goddamn slack? I’m up on my feet all fucking shift for Fulton and pretentious kids and their awful parents getting screamed at near constantly. When I come home, my best friend or my boyfriend couldn’t give less of a shit about me and all I can hear is my parents fighting! I’m surrounded by fucking screaming always!” He’s screaming. He’s the only one screaming now, and it’s murdering his throat. 

Ryan says nothing for a bit, “I’m so sorry, Michael. About this job and your parents... And  _ please _ know that I don’t want to steal your boyfriend away, or steal Luke away. I-” He takes a deep breath, “I actually have a crush on Zeke.” Michael looks up, and the surprise is evident on his face. Ryan laughs, “Yeah, I know it’s dumb. He has the most obvious crush on Sharpay and...” He sighs, “I’m always in her fucking shadow, and I probably always will be. But when I’m rehearsing with Luke and Ashton and everyone else... those feelings go away.”   


Michael sits down next to Ryan, “They have that power. I always feel...  _ better _ with them.” 

Ryan nods, “Me too. I don’t want to come in between you guys, and the concert is fucked anyway so I guess I’ll just-” 

Michael catches his wrist before Ryan can leave, “I owe  _ you _ an apology. You didn’t do anything wrong. And I shouldn’t have taken any of this out on you.” 

“But I can completely see how you’d think that- That I’m edging you out or whatever,” Ryan pats his hand on Michael’s and sits back down. “We didn’t try to exclude you, ever, please know that.”   


“I think I do now,” Michael takes a deep breath. “Please stay friends with our group: me, Luke, Ashton, Halsey, Martha, Zeke.” At Zeke’s name, Michael playfully nudges Ryan and he catches him smile. “We’d be unfabulous without you.”

Ryan laughs, “Damn right.” There’s a pause, “I never said this, and I get that you wouldn’t be, but I’m really grateful you and Luke invited me to the softball game.” Michael smiles softly.

Before anything else can happen, a car screeches to a stop in the parking lot, parking unevenly.

“Don’t tell me...” Michael says, sending a look Ryan’s way.

Ryan shrugs unapologetically, “Texted them in my pocket.”   


“Bastard.” But it’s said with a smirk.

+

Michael isn’t surprised when Luke and Ashton race out of Ashton’s beat up car and book it towards him.

“Thank god you’re okay,” Ashton says, skidding to a stop in front of Ryan and Michael. Luke, on the other hand, does not. He immediately tackles Michael, hugging him tightly. Luckily he can stay upright.

About ten seconds pass before Michael says, “Hey buddy, gonna let go?”   


“You were  _ gone _ .” Luke says into his neck. “As soon as we could, we went to your house and your mom was freaking out and your dad was about to call the police and I thought maybe something awful happened and you didn’t answer your phone-”   


“It died.”   


“I thought  _ you _ died!” Luke breaks apart their hug and shoves him, hard. His eyes are red and he looks terrified. 

“I’m sorry-”

“What’s going on with you? You come into work out of the blue like a badass punk and I have never been more confused and-”

“I can explain it’s just-” Michael winces and turns to Ryan. “I know I just said that I want you around-”   


“Say no more, I understand,” Ryan tips his hat at the three of them and goes back to his car.

Michael’s too afraid to look over at Ash, who still hasn’t said a word. He speaks with his eyes on the ground, “I’ve been dealing with a lot I haven’t told you guys, or anyone really. And then when work started being awful and you guys started spending way more time with Ryan than me I just... snapped.” 

“What’s going on?” Luke asks, sitting down and gesturing for the other two to do so as well. They do.

Michael takes a deep breath and tells them everything. His parents fighting, the way it felt when he saw them with Ryan on the baseball field and even with Just Dance, and even the story of Fulton.

“Michael, I had no idea, which makes me a shitty friend.” Luke puts his head on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry.” 

“I should have told you guys-”   


“Yeah,” Ashton says, the first time he’s spoken since when he arrived. His voice is subdued but strong and it makes Michael’s knees weak. “But we also should have known something was up.”   


“I feel so stupid,” Michael says, looking over at Ashton, “And I kept feeling stupid the more we were at Lava Springs and it was just frustrating me.”   


“I just want us to go back to the way things were before,” Luke says, “But improved, because you can know talk to us and stuff.”   


Michael chuckles, “And I definitely will now.”   


“Good,” Luke pokes his cheek, smiling a bit. “Hey, mind driving me home?”   


“Yeah, no worries,” Michael says, then looks over at Ashton. Luke, taking the hint for once, heads off to the car. He and the basketball player-turned-waiter stand and face each other. “Hey, Ash-”   


“Wanna come over to my house after? I feel like we need to talk,” Ashton says.

Michael’s blood runs cold at those words, but he nods, not trusting himself to speak. 

“I’ll see you at your house soon then.” Slightly terrified, he looks at Ashton in his beautiful hazel-brown eyes, and sees a hint of something he can’t name in them. And he’s not sure what that means.

+

In the car, Michael and Luke do some much needed catching up. “And so you broke up with him?” He clarifies, as Luke wraps up the story of his day in two very long breaths.

“Yeah,” The blonde says, a bit winded. “I just felt like he had changed. Or maybe just revealed himself. Like I know how much he wants to be a professional athlete, and I just got a glimpse of what Basketball Superstar Calum Hood trademark is like. And I didn’t like it all. And I also didn’t like who I was becoming, working at Lava Springs. So I told him that I needed to go my own way.” Luke straightens his shoulders, but he looks so sad. “And now it’s over.”

“That was really brave of you,” Michael tells him, because it’s true.

And then Luke sniffles a bit, and in a broken voice he says, “It doesn’t feel like it.” Immediately, Michael pulls over. (Someone honks at him but he flips them off; his best friend needs him.) He puts the car in park and turns to Luke. There are tears in his eyes.

“I miss him, Mike,” Luke says, and it doesn’t sounds a pathetic as it could, it just sounds real. “I miss who he was at the beginning. I miss who he was before Lava Springs happened. I hate this whole fucking summer-”   


Gently, Michael rubs his shoulder, and Luke wipes at his eyes and doesn’t continue. Not trying to be altruistic or preachy, Michael says, “Remember when you saved that kid’s life?”   


Luke rolls his eyes, “He could swim, I just got to him when he fell.”   


“Yeah, but maybe he couldn’t have. Or maybe he hit his head. You did a great thing there.”

Luke says nothing.

“You reached out to Ryan, and he really appreciated it.”

“But then I lost you,” Luke says. “And I made you feel bad and forgotten.”

“Yeah kinda, but we’re okay. Everything is fine now between us, promise.” Michael says, hoping Luke believes him because it’s true.

Luke smiles at him, “Good. I’ve missed you, bro.”   


“Missed you too, dude,” Michael says, and then his genuine smile falls a bit flat. 

“C’mon, I should get you home to Mama Liz, I have to meet with Ashton so he can break up with me.”   


Michael puts the car in drive again, but Luke is spluttering, “What the hell would make you think that? Ashton is ass over tits for you.”   


“Ugh, don’t say that, I hate that phrase.” Michael says, scrunching his nose and ignoring the fact his best friend thinks his boyfriend is in actual love with him. “Besides, Ashton doesn’t have any tits, that’s kind of the point,” Michael tries to joke but it’s not that successful, “I’ve been a moody asshole all break, and besides he and Ryan would make a great couple.”   


“No they wouldn’t.” Luke says definitively, “If it weren’t for the whole he’s-in-love-with-you thing, Ashton and Ryan have no chemistry.” Michael snorts. “And I’m fairly certain that Ryan has a crush on Zeke.” 

“They seemed pretty cosy at the softball game,” Michael says softly. In all their sharing, he hadn’t actually admitted that to either of them. He made it a general friend jealousy, not actual jealousy.

“Yeah, but that’s because I think when they switched clothes that they talked a little bit about becoming bros. Which made them  _ want _ to switch clothes or maybe it was just because Ash's were cleaner,” Luke shrugs, “I think so anyways, I was a bit distracted being disappointed in Cal.”   


Michael exhales, “I’m sorry you guys broke up.”   


He can feel Luke’s eyes on him, burning a disbelieving spot on his face, “I thought you were disappointed in his dating prowess.”   


“Yeah I was,” He doesn’t bother lying, “But that meant I wanted you to stay together and for him to step up his fucking game, not for you two to break up.” 

He looks over at his face while they hit the stoplight nearest Luke’s house and sees his best friend smile faintly and then it falls, “Well, it seems like it’s a bit too late.”

+

Michael might have another panic attack as he approaches Ashton’s door. But he owes it to Ashton to let him break up with him swiftly. 

He knocks on the door, even though he knows that it’s always unlocked if an Irwin family member is inside.

Anne opens, and she looks positively delighted and it makes Michael’s heart hurt a little, “Michael dear! Oh, it’s been too long!” She wraps him in a hug, and he hugs her back because she smells like family to him. “And you know you can just come right in, honey.” She pulls him inside as they separate. “Ash is right in his room, you can go on in. You can even keep the door close if you use protection-”   


“ _ Mom _ ,” Ashton’s voice suddenly appears, and Michael jumps and looks up at him. He’s wearing an old East High Athletics Dept t-shirt that’s a size too big and makes him look comfy and basketball shorts. “What did we talk about?” He’s smiling at her, happy but a bit flushed. 

“Right, no more embarrassing you,” She sends a wink Michael’s way. “Go ahead and go up.”   


“Nice seeing you, Anne,” Michael smiles at her, almost afraid it’s the last time he’ll see her.

He heads up the stairs and meets Ashton up at the top. He goes to say something but Ash just beckons him into his room, locks the door, then says, “We need to talk.”

They’re facing each other again and Michael can’t decide whether he wants to drop to his knees to beg Ashton to keep dating him or to suck his dick and say the same thing without words.

Since he wants to keep whatever’s left of his dignity, he does neither.

“Hey,” He says instead, voice quiet.

“Michael...” Ashton says, looking down then at his eyes. He goes to say something but Michael beats him to it.

“Please don’t break up with me,” Michael blurts.

That wasn’t part of the plan.

Ashton’s eyebrows furrow and his head cocks slightly to the right, “I- what? I’m not breaking up with you.”   


Michael might turn to jello if he doesn’t spontaneously combust, “Really?”   


“Yeah,” Ashton even laughs a bit but that’s his go-to reaction, “Dude, I’m kind of in love with you, why would I break up with you?”   


Michael can’t focus on the fact that Ashton said he’s in love with him so he ignores that for the time being, “But I’m pretentious and annoying and I can’t communicate and my family’s rich and I’m a jealous prick.”

Ashton takes a step closer, “Yeah, I figured that out.” The asshole is all smirky, and the conversation is immediately ten times lighter. “And I still love you.”   


“Well, you’re not so great either,” Michael stammers before thinking. He used to be on the debate team, how is he fucking up this conversation this badly?

“Oh really?” Ashton raises an eyebrow as he meanders closer. Michael’s glued to his spot.

“Yeah, umm... you hate communal showers so you’re smelly after practice-”

“Fair.” He says, still smiling.

“And sometimes you’re impulsive I guess and react with your fists instead of thinking of a nonviolent solution-”   


He shrugs, non-repentant.

“And your family is like  _ super _ close-” Michael emphatically, playfully serious.

He rolls his eyes at this because Michael’s been saying that for months.

“And you make your own t-shirts with dumb sayings on them-”   


“That’s too far,” Ashton says, laughing and grabs one off the ground and throws it at Michael.

Since everything seems a bit more normal, Michael continues to joke, “Basically, you’re not god’s gift to men, alright?”   


Ashton ignores that, “You haven’t said if you love me back or not.”   


Michael still doesn’t, “For the past couple weeks, I’ve been thinking about how you and Ryan make better sense as a couple-” Ashton snorts and Michael’s genuinely affronted. “Hey! He’s all cute and tiny and can play sports-”

“He plays  _ one _ sport, and dances,” Ashton amends, less than a foot away now. “And yeah he’s kind of cute and tiny, but whatever. I like my men pale, freakishly tall, lanky, and with no coordination.”   


“Now you’re just being mean,” Michael smiles and takes a deep breath. “I guess I like my men broad, shorter than me, and a total basketball freak who could probably dunk me or something in the touchdown zone-” He goes to mock but Ashton’s surging forward and kissing him so hard and it feels like it’s been ages.

As they kiss, Michael makes sure to tell him he loves him.

Again and again and again.

+

Michael, after dyeing his hair black, making out with Ashton, swallowing his pride, and going to work earlier than everybody else, takes a deep breath as he gathers courage to knock.

Finally he does, and he hears a quiet, annoyed groan from inside and the door opens very slowly and hesitantly.

When Fulton can see him, he opens it wider quickly. “Oh it’s you, Clifford. I thought you were Shar- I mean, what are you doing here? I thought I sent you home.”   


“You did.” Michael takes another deep breath, “I’m here to apologize.” He points to his hair, “I dyed my hair a sensible color again. And I have band-aids over my tattoos, and my piercings are out.” He gestures to his hands and face. “I’m sorry for any disrespect-”   


“Shut up, Clifford.” Fulton says, and Michael’s mouth snaps shut. “You’re a great worker, and I’ve never seen someone handle the children like you can. And we all have off-days. You have your job back, no issue.”

Michael is floored, “I- I-”

“You don’t need to look so damn surprised whenever I do a decent thing,” Fulton saids him a look, and it’s half-reproachful half-amused. “Like I said, we all have our off-days.” He hands Michael his clipboard. "Go back to work.”   


“Yes sir,” Michael says and leaves. 

Work that day is a bit weird knowing that he won’t be eating lunch with Luke. But at least he and Halsey can keep each other company and make bitchfaces at each other whenever Sharpay or Mrs. Evans has some asinine request for them.

Michael is setting up tables and Halsey is organizing the sheet music when Sharpay screams so loud and shrilly that Michael actually puts his hands over his ears like a goddamn toddler.

And when he whips around, he sees Calum for the first time since Luke broke up with him. He’s wearing a bright red Wildcats shirt and he looks fed up as Sharpay practically dives off the stage to confront him after exercising her vocal chords like a banshee.

“What do you  _ mean _ you’re not doing the show?!” 

Michael nearly drops a vase.  _ What? _

“Exactly that,” Calum says, hands in his pockets. His tone is casual yet firm.

“We’re singing a  _ duet _ , Calum! A duet means  _ two people _ !” She gestures to the both of them. “Well, mostly me in this case, but whatever! A  _ duet _ !” 

Calum maintains the calmness, and Michael and Halsey share a look as he explains, “I’m an employee,” He says, faux-apologetic. “We’re not allowed in the show.”

“No, no, no-no-no-no,” She says, running to him and placing her hands right on his biceps. Michael rolls his eyes as he steps back a bit to share more of an allegiance with Halsey. “You’re an honorary member, remember?” She says perkily, trying to entice.

“Not anymore.” The perk doesn’t work. “I asked Fulton for my kitchen job back.”

“What?” Even though Michael can’t see her face anymore, he can tell she’s floored. 

“Sharpay... I don’t like the way you’ve been treating my friends. And I don’t like the way I’ve been treating them either.” He shrugs again but he seems strong and sure, “So I’m doing something about it.” He turns to leave, and Sharpay uses this opportunity to guide him to a table.

“An  _ entire _ table of university boosters are coming to see  _ you _ \- Thanks to me!” She reminds him.

Calum sounds pleasantly cocky as he affirms, “So I’ll be their waiter! They’ll be thrilled,” He sends her his blinding smile. 

“Calum, this could change your life!” She stomps.

“Yeah, but it could change  _ me _ for the worse. Like I said, I’ve been shitty to my friends lately. And I need to fix it. You only get one chance to have lifelong friends, Sharpay. And I don’t want to blow it more than I already have. I don’t need your in with the university boosters, even though I appreciate it. I’d rather earn it with my team- my friends. But thanks for the shoes.” And then he’s off.

Michael turns to Halsey, and she’s still staring after Calum’s dramatic exit before she turns to him. Together they mouth at each other  _ holy shit _ .

+

“We need a plan,” Michael says after gathering Ryan, Zeke, Ashton, Halsey, Jason, Martha and Mama Liz in Luke’s kitchen (because, after his fight with his parents it made them reevalue their love and now they’re constantly... doing things in their house now. The worst. Plus, Liz makes the best planning strategies snacks.) Luckily, Luke’s out at his new job as a lifeguard at a public pool that he really likes.

“Calum really said all that stuff?” Ashton asks, looking amazed and surprised. Zeke and Jason are grinning.

“He did,” Michael reiterates.

“It was so brave,” Halsey adds, “Sharpay looked like she was about to throw my piano after him.”

“I wish I could have seen it,” Ryan sighs happily, after taking a bite of one of Zeke’s cookies, “ _ No one _ tells my sister ‘no.’ Or, successfully I should say. By the way, Zeke, these are amazing.” Zeke grins happily. Yeah, Michael definitely forced them to sit together. He was subtle about it (well, he was until he saw Ashton rolling his eyes at him but whatever it worked).

“Back to the point,” Michael uses his “I command the classroom” prissy tone. It works. “I think Calum has seen the error of his ways, and he and Luke need to get back together.”   


“Yeah, great idea, Cupid, but how?” Ashton nudges him with his chin, since he’s sitting face-out on Ashton’s lap because it’s the best seat in the house. Ever since they made up and said their long-kept I Love Yous, they can’t keep their hands off each other. It’s amazing.

They all pause in thought but then Martha snorts. “Duh, you guys, it’s obvious.”

Well, it’s not to the rest of them. She exhales and smiles warmly, “A song.”

Now they just have to get Luke to agree.

Speak of the devil, he walks through the front door. “Hey mom, what’s for- Oh.” He looks at all his friends and parent in one place, sitting around his kitchen table, while he’s wearing wet clothes.

Luke spares a glance at Michael and Ashton, “You two are sickening. Nevermind dinner, Mom, I’ve lost my appetite.”   


Normally, the Golden Couple would make some sort of you-jelly joke, but they’re afraid it might actually hit too close to home. 

Michael starts, “Well, we wanted to talk to you about something-”   


“We think Calum has really changed for the better and you two should date again!” Jason blurts.

“Jason!” They all groan, but then Michael stops. 

“Wait, that works.”   


Luke has gone rigid, “You guys, I appreciate this and all-”   


“Just hear us and the plan out,” Halsey says, even though they barely discussed anything. Actually, knowing her, she probably has a military-level-precise plan already formed. “If you don’t like it, we won’t force you. Promise.”   


Luke bites at his lip ring (he gets to keep it for this job). “Ugh, fine.”

The girls (including Liz) clap and they all gather around to fill him in.

+

Before the talent show, Michael is wishing that he could chop off his legs. He’s been running around the audience to the kitchen back to the audience then to the valet area then back to the audience and back again and again and again. He really needs to work out because he has to hide how out of breath he is to all the members.

The plan is (hopefully) in motion, and Ryan should right now be breaking the rules to Sharpay that he won’t be her little showdog anymore. That part was all at his own insistence, and he constantly assured them all that he was fine fucking things up for his sister.

He looks at his watch, and books it to the kitchen, since Calum should be there. He enters just in time to see Ashton approach Calum. They all look amazingly ridiculous (okay, also ridiculously amazing) in their fancy waiter clothes. But the conversation is serious.

“Halsey told us what went down between you and Sharpay,” Ashton says in lieu of “hello.” Of all things, his boyfriend isn’t really smooth.

“I’m more interested in what went down between me and you,” Calum says, straightening up a bit. “I was a dick.”   


“Yeah,” Ashton says, but he’s smiling a bit.

“But hey, brothers fight...” Calum says, and it’s hopeful. 

“And they’re still brothers,” Ashton finishes with a full-blown grin, and they wrap themselves in a dude-hug that turns into a real hug. Michael cheers as they all crowd around them in victory.

Calum pulls away and turns to them all, “Guys, I ruined your show, and I’m sorry.”

Zeke laughs, “Yeah, ‘cause show business is our entire fuckin’ lives, right?” They all laugh, knowing the only intentional stars were him, Luke, Ryan and Sharpay.

They all whoop in agreement, laughing. Michael puts his arm around Ashton’s waist.

“I hope you haven’t permanently filled my spot in the 2-on-2 game,” Cal playfully shoves at Ashton.

Before he can respond, the raven-haired Wildcat-waiter turns to Ryan, who’s respectfully on the sidelines. “Ryan, I know how hard you must’ve worked on this show. Making these Wildcats look good couldn’t have been easy.” Ashton cuffs him on the head for that one. “So I apologize.”

Martha gives Ryan a side-hug before Ryan turns to Cal, “Truth is, we all had a lot of fun. At least I have.”

“ _ Dude! _ ” Ashton interrupts, shaking his best friend, “You gotta see this dude play baseball.”   


“Lookin’ forward to it,” Calum smiles at Ryan. They shake on it. 

And then Michael winks at Ryan. And now to lay the trap.

“Listen, Calum, all these people out there... I don’t want to see my sister crash and burn-” He pauses, “At least I think I don’t.” They all laugh and he flashes them all a wicked grin, “I think you should sing with her.”   


He exhales a bit sharply, “Okay.”

Shortly after, Michael runs to the kitchen to pass on the word to the kitchen that Cal told Sharpay yes. 

“Talked to Sharpay, everything’s cool!” Calum says, a bit relieved. Michael and Ashton share a look.

“Speaking of my sister, she wants you to learn a new song,” Ryan is so good at this acting thing. He passes the sheet music to the Basketball Pal.

“‘Every Day’” Calum reads the title of the song that Halsey had written. He turns to the rest of them, “I can’t learn a new song-” He’s panicking a bit, so Halsey insists she can teach him and they go off.

“That should hold him for a while,” Michael says once those two are gone. “I’ll text Luke, let’s get going.”

“Got it, boss,” Everyone says, which makes Michael’s insides warm. He goes to leave but then Ashton pulls him into a quick-yet-steamy kiss. 

“See you after the show.” His boyfriend says low in his ear.

Michael actually blushes, damn his pale skin, “See you during,” He winks even though that was awful because he’s completely thrown off and scampers off to go fix something. The sound that follows his exit is Ashton chanting “What team?” and getting “WILDCATS!” in return. Just like it’s supposed to be.

+

Michael holds on to Ashton tight as all the employees take a second to watch and hide their special guest as Fulton introduces the wrong act.

“Please welcome to the stage five-time Star Dazzle Award Winner Ms. Sharpay Evans singing this year with our assistant golf pro,” He says for the sake of the boosters, “Mr. Calum Hood.”

It takes a split second longer than usual for Calum to appear onstage, and then a little bit more for Ryan to join them.

“Everything okay?” Michael whispers.

“I love the drama,” is all Ryan says, but he seems happy so he can deal with that for now.

Halsey starts playing the piano melody, and Cal takes a deep breath before he starts to sing:

_ Once in a lifetime _

_ Means there's no second chance _

_ So I believe that you and me _

_ Should grab it while we can _

Michael turns around and flashes Luke a reassuring smile. He already had to slap him to make sure he could perform (okay, he didn’t need to but hey, Luke slapped him right back it’s fine.) 

_ Make it last forever _

_ And never give it back _

When Luke starts singing, Michael wishes that there were cameras that could capture the shock and awe on Calum’s face because it was priceless. He and Ash elbow each other gleefully.

A bit lost, Cal continues to sing, looking for Luke.

But when when they duet, they part to reveal the tall blonde boy that should have been seen way sooner than he was. 

Completely naturally, they dance on stage together and have the chemistry together immediately. And Michael, to his core, has never been happier.

They all join them up on stage eventually and dance and hug and jam and sing backup (maybe not as well as the two leads but it still is amazing). 

“Just fabulous!” Fulton says, running up the stage on one side. Michael bites back a groan as he sees Sharpay run up the other wearing the most ridiculous metallic dress. “I have one last job to perform as emcee, and it’s to give out the Star Dazzle Award. This year, the award goes to-”

Sharpay takes the microphone away and he and Ashton share a frantic look, “My brother, Ryan Evans!” She says, grinning magnificently.

As they hug on stage, Ashton wraps an arm around Michael as they celebrate. 

What a great summer.

+   


(Epilogue)

It was actually surprisingly easy for Michael to convince Fulton to let them throw a party for all the workers (and some special members of the Lava Springs). Since he knew the schedule by heart, the pool closes for a Sunday-to-Saturday period for cleaning, but the cleaning only takes place on Wednesday-to-Friday. When Michael suggested a fun party to thank the crew on either the Monday or the Tuesday, Fulton jumped on the idea. Suddenly, he seems like a great guy.

“This was the best idea ever!” Halsey squeals, throwing off her big t-shirt as they all get ready to get into the pool. Well, Halsey’s actually getting ready to meet up with some guys from band to play some party music.

Michael and Luke spent some time the day before decorating it a little, because they all agreed they needed a little bit of color.

As Michael disrobes and leaves himself in his bright white and red swim shorts, he feels someone come up behind him, arms locking him tight to a body behind him, “Want some help with your sunscreen?” 

Ashton’s words should cause the tingle that goes down his spine but they do. Michael’s so whipped. 

And he loves it.

“I was going to ask Zeke, actually,” Michael turns around and gestures with a nod of his head to the baker boy who’s dancing with Ryan already. It’s been two minutes and this place is already jamming. “With all those delicate pastries, he’s got to have skilled fing-”   


He can’t get the words out because Ashton’s tickling him hard, and while Michael laughs, Ashton leans forward and kisses him hard.

“Mine,” He whispers, biting slightly on Michael’s lower lip and  _ hot damn _ could they do that again in the near future because-

Luke and Calum appear out of nowhere, draping their arms around each other. “No PDA, this is a decent place,” Calum says, probably getting Ashton back for all the times he’s cockblocked him.

Ashton just shoves him off and rolls his eyes, reverting into a little kid, “Last one in the pool’s a rotten egg!” He books it.

Calum follows, “It’s on, bitch!”

Luke and Michael sigh at each other. “Spray me?” Michael holds up a bottle of spray sunscreen.

“I got you if you got me,” He says, and even though they’re just talking about sunscreen they both grin at each other.

“So you and Calum see alright,” Michael says, wincing at the cold.

“More than alright,” And he knows Luke is beaming as he finishes up. “Now me, now me.”   


“Patience, Hemmings,” Michael sprays him. “I’m happy for you two. You deserve it.”   


“I’m happy I got you losers to make us get over ourselves,” Luke smiles. They high-five.

Ryan walks over with Zeke, holding hands, “Hey guys. Look at us together.” Ryan poses. Then, like he’s catching on, Zeke poses similarly.

“You’re like a perfect souffle,” Michael says, grinning. 

“That’s what I keep saying!” Zeke exclaims happily.

“Lukey! Michael!” Calum calls. The two of them head over. “We wanna play chicken, Mashton versus Cake.”   


“Don’t tell me that’s our couple name,” Michael turns to Ashton with a defeated look.

“I kind of like it.” Ashton shrugs, wading in the water of the pool.

"Don't fight it!" Martha calls, hanging near the band.

“Of course you do, it’s mostly your name,” Michael says but he does join them in the water.

“Clifwin.” Ashton says, musingly as Michael gets situated and ‘Cake’ get situated.  “Ashael. Mishton. Irwifford-”   


“Shut up,” Michael yanks on a strand of wavy blonde hair.

“Kick their asses,” Ashton retorts, gearing up for the game of chicken.

“You got it, babe.” And with that, they’re off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I want to do a series where I take 5sos pairings and put them in DCOM movies, so if you have any suggestions for pairings or movies, let me know! (I might do Starstruck next, any couples you want to see?)


End file.
